


Johannes Cabal contre le monde

by Nelja



Category: Johannes Cabal - Jonathan L. Howard
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste quelques petits drabbles dans lesquels Johannes n'aime pas les gens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La peste des universités

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



> Tout appartient à Jonathan L. Howard.

Un inconvénient majeur d'infiltrer une université en se faisant passer pour un professeur : les jeunots ahuris qui osent vous traiter comme un professeur, voire _poser des questions_ sur la nécromancie.

"Jeune homme, un des actes les plus simples en nécromancie est de ranimer un mort depuis une minute. Encore plus simple : ranimer un homme qui va mourir dans une minute. C'est le degré zéro, la version pour les nuls de la nécromancie. En bref : faites sept années de médecine ; vous serez alors digne que je vous explique _pourquoi_ vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !"

 _Peut-être_ , rajoute-t-il entre ses dents.


	2. Réveiller les morts

Quand Cabal était financièrement limité, il a connu toutes les plaies de la pauvreté, la pénurie de fournitures fondamentales, l'électricité coupée au pire moment, et, horreur, les _voisins_ avec mur mitoyen de type papier calque.

Il a écouté les disputes les moins rationnelles, les pratiques sexuelles les plus bruyantes, les musiques les plus abominables, et un voisin (très) éphémère avait même une cornemuse !

Il n'en a retiré _aucune_ compréhension de la nature humaine. Mais au moins, ses sujets d'expérience et lui savent désormais de source sûre que le présumé "vacarme à réveiller les morts" est un mythe.


End file.
